


Old Dog's New Tricks

by ridgeline



Series: Diamond Dogs, Inc [6]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Again, Bad Dirty Talk, Crack, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild D/s, THIS FUCKING AU, THIS FUCKING AU AGAIN, Wi-Fi Hunt, 斜线前后有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>免费的Wi-Fi难找，Kaz没法下他想要的电影，Venom当着他的面吃冰淇淋，然后结婚多年后，你总会知道一两个得到自己想要的东西的办法。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Dog's New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> 写给诺拉的生日礼物，这篇是Kaz攻。是的我搞出了KazV，自拍肩膀。我肯定还准备了什么演讲稿，不过现在我忘了。

Kaz皱着眉毛，抱着笔记本电脑，继续在客厅里走来走去。“有信号了吗？！”他对楼上喊，十秒钟，“没有。”Venom冷静的声音传下来。 _该死。_ Kaz试着把笔记本举过头顶，眯起眼睛，打量Wi-Fi的信号格，是不是有一格了？他使劲地眯起眼睛，全神贯注地盯着屏幕。 _是不是有一格了？_

如果他能用右手和左手的三根手指托住笔记本，再用左手的拇指按感应区，这样就能——

妈的，没信号。

“有信号吗？”楼上传来的声音。

“没有！”

“放弃吧，明天去交网费。”

绝不，Kaz坚毅地想，他是不会输给At & t的，再说——“巴黎现在刚起床，我得发邮件。”他绝望地说，继续举着笔记本，十分希望自己再长一只手出来，方便扯头发，加强效果。邮件是一回事，Hotstuff4afterhours的限时免费24小时单线断点续传是另外一回事。难道真的要开车去最近的汉堡王？

沉重的脚步声继续在他头顶上徘徊，Venom还在忠实地拿着手机寻找免费信号，妈的你需要星巴克和麦当劳Wi-Fi的时候，永远都搜不到他们。Kaz一只手托着笔记本，阴郁地绕着客厅走来走去，肚子里咕咕作响，晚餐的时候真的不应该把自己的那份肋排让给Venom的，那块肋排烤得真的很好，肉汁从焦脆的表皮下渗出来，搭配新鲜炸的薯条和土豆泥——减肥去死吧，体脂比玩自己去吧，明天煮德国白香肠搭配酸菜猪肉肘子。“没信号！”楼上又宣布。厨房里也没信号，Kaz关上冰箱，阴郁地盯着笔记本，嘴里嚼着酸奶混合梅麦片。“厕所里也没信号！你是不是在吃东西？”

“没有！”Kaz回答拿起牛奶盒，喝了一大口，咽下满嘴麦片，然后擦了擦嘴，消灭罪证。混合水果麦片真好吃。应该多买一点。

明天有空的话，他得叫Venom去处理一下院子里的薄荷和香草，他怀疑隔壁的猫又钻过来偷吃了，多半以为是猫薄荷，趁白天没人的时候溜过来嗑药，不知廉耻的毛绒大跳蚤。Kaz摇头，叹了口气。他的手挡着冰箱，避免发出声音，准备把牛奶盒放进去，再看了一眼笔记本。没信号，放弃吧。他想，无精打采地，手在短裤里挠痒。

“邮件发出去了。”Venom在他背后说。“我刚刚买了一个10G的流量套餐。”

一个停顿。

“你是不是——我觉得你不应该——”再次停顿。“对着冰箱，嗯。”

缓慢地，Kaz的视线上移，对上Venom的视线，然后跟随Venom的视线，下移。他的短裤，他的手，移动，正对面，打开的冰箱。

“你有病！”Kaz骂道，迅速地把手从裤子里抽出来。

他没好气地小心翼翼关上冰箱门（双开门，迅速制冷，才买一个月，冰箱门上还没有划痕，目前Kaz还处于以鹰隼一样的警戒提防Venom把他那些蠢兮兮的冰箱贴和相片、便条、日历从抽屉里转移到冰箱上，至少也要半年，等他欣赏够了），“要洗手。”Venom温和地说，拿起他的笔记本，打开冰箱。

他拿出一大罐酷圣石的蛋糕口味，打开盖子。

Kaz眯起眼睛。

他冷静地观察，同时洗手，看着Venom把冰淇淋盒子换到另外一只手上，同时保持笔记本的平衡，接着把一大勺满是坚果、奶油、巧克力碎屑和糖的冰淇淋送进嘴里，舔了一下，盖上盖子。接着舔嘴边的冰淇淋。无忧无虑，完全不用担心热量。

Kaz一边在擦手巾上擦手，一边恨透了他。有些人就是这样，在公园里听着Air Supply跑十五分钟，比另外一些人一边流着泪看Everwood连播，一边在跑步机上累死累活一下午都有成效。

Venom再次伸出手，打开柜子，Kaz习惯性从他手里抽走笔记本，战栗地看着他准确地找到了Kaz藏混合水果麦片的地方，另外一只手拿到一个最大号的碗，倒了进去（10美分，20美分，50美分，妈的，他倒了整整两美元的份进去），而在他发表评论前，Venom优雅地左手抄起奶油，右手抄起Nutella巧克力酱，各自加了一大坨进去。

然后他把一个木勺插进碗里，搅拌了一下，舀起一大勺，塞进嘴里，缓慢地，Venom发出一声长长的，满足的，完全没有必要的叹息。

Kaz考虑了大约一分钟把笔记本砸到他脑袋上，反复砸，一直到什么零件都不剩下。

Venom好奇地看了他一眼，他翻了个白眼，把笔记本夹在腋下，径直朝楼上走去。

决定了，在eBay上拍下那双兔子拖鞋，他想。打折后30美元，免运费，不可能更低了

而且只买他自己那双。

上楼梯的时候Venom拖拖拉拉，一边往嘴里塞更多的麦片，一边低着头看手机，拇指飞快地动来动去，手机震动得没停下来，几乎可以听见了。多半又是那个女人，和那些没完没了的愚蠢动物视频，动物到底有什么好的。他可以在三十秒内列出动物能传播的五种致命传染病。Kaz愠怒地朝楼上走，肩膀绝对不是故意撞到Venom肩膀上。

他走进卧室，把笔记本丢在床上，突然意识到今晚是别想加班了。

一种突然的、莫名其妙的失落感终于击中了他，邮件倒是发出去了，Kaz踢掉拖鞋，爬上床，跪着把笔记本小心地放到床头柜上。Dropbox里还有大约4-5份文件需要看和写，这几年里，他也许是变得有点太依赖Wi-Fi了。需要检讨一下了。双重备份，双重安全。他翻了个身，手摊在腹部上，无精打采。

想也没用，Kaz摘下墨镜，擦了擦，折叠起来，放到抽屉里。

Venom走了进来，依然一手拿着碗，一手拿着手机，脸颊鼓鼓的，嘴上带着一个明显的温和微笑

他低着头，又回复了什么，然后抬起头，把手机揣进短裤口袋里。Venom也踢掉拖鞋，他走过去，关掉窗户，坐在床边上，手机又震动了一下，Kaz看着Venom回复，比平时更长一点，然后他关掉了手机，放在床头柜上。

他再次起身，去关卧室门，再关掉灯。Kaz打开台灯。

“那个女人又发了什么？长着六个爪子的狗？”他说。

“Quite找到了她去旧金山植物园拍的相片，有棵树上开的花特别漂亮。”Venom脱掉T恤和短裤，丢到地上，爬上床，拉过毯子。

即使同居这么多年了，偶尔Kaz回过头去，依然会有些惊讶他是裸睡的，仿佛他身上依然保留着一些野性的东西，和他彬彬有礼而温吞的外表相反。而Venom显然没有和Kaz一样共享大学宿舍舍友养猫的恐怖回忆。不管在那里是什么情况或者刚做完，睡觉之前，Kaz本人都一定会坚持把内裤穿上， _不，谢谢你，我很喜欢我的老二，我打算再保留它一段时间。_

“下个星期，复活节，也许……嗯，要不要去植物园？”他说，依然仰躺着。

“好。”

“开切诺基去，我可以做点什么……”

“做点吞拿鱼三明治。”

“想都别想，装保温盒再放车里三个小时，天知道会变成什么样。我做点沼三明治和牛油果三明治好了，大不了再煎几个小香肠，搭配黄油洋葱煎蛋卷，也许再做点可乐饼，是不是应该再加点蔬菜？算了，我又不吃。不，我的意思是，放便当盒里会变色……”

“嗯。”

Venom翻了个身，背对着Kaz，右腿曲起，脚趾碰到了Kaz的胫骨，Kaz叹了口气，脸颊枕在手臂上，依然想着工作。他的手伸下去，挠了挠腹部，打了个哈欠。明天中午吃什么？他琢磨。总是这样。琢磨完午饭再琢磨晚饭。偶尔还有宵夜，如果有Venom要看的比赛的话，过了四十岁后，他越来越难撑过十一点，但他还是乐意呆在沙发上，看Venom（古怪地）安静而快活地看比赛。

他的手绕过Venom的腰，食指触碰Venom的大腿内侧。Venom安静地躺着，没有反应。

Kaz在床垫上移动身体，凑过去，张开嘴，舌尖轻轻地掠过他的后颈，感觉到肌肉的抽搐后，开始缓慢而热切的舔舐，Venom的手绕到他的腰侧，食指和中指戳进他的臀部，然后摊开来抓住，Kaz抓住他的手腕，拽向另外一边，他继续舔舐和吮吸嘴边柔软的皮肤，手握住Venom的腰，把他翻过来，身体缓慢地压上去，Kaz的右手摸向他的胸膛，指尖抹过乳头下面，轻柔地抚摸了一会儿，拇指和食指捏住，向上提起一点，他稍微抬起头，侧过脸，咬住顶端的部分，在舌头和牙齿之间缓慢地逗弄和拉扯，Venom的喉咙里响了一声，胸膛起伏，腰侧过去，干燥而温暖的胯部顶住他的大腿，Kaz没搭理他，嘴埋在他胸膛茂盛的体毛里，牙齿下陷进皮肤，呼吸进温暖的香皂气味。

他的手向下伸，覆盖住Venom的胯骨，掌根摩擦柔软的生殖器，食指指关节曲起，逗弄藏在毛发之间的皱缩阴囊，感觉阴茎在掌心里逐渐胀大。Kaz用胳膊肘支起上半身，吐出一口气，俯身下去，嘴唇在Venom的脖子之间徘徊，寻找敏感的点，感觉身下的Venom的躁动不安。他的拇指别住Venom的下颚，摩挲胡渣，舌尖顶在牙齿后面，凑过去，嘴唇紧闭地吻他的下唇，牙齿咬住，朝下拖，Venom变得野蛮了起来，在他的嘴之间喘息，双手抱住他的腰，朝自己身上按去，他玩闹地拱了拱腰，让胯下的突起顶到他的髋骨，稍稍分开他的腿。

“帮我摸硬。”他说，腰朝Venom身上耸了耸。然后侧过身去，仰面躺着。

在他耳边，Venom的呼吸急促而不稳，他的胸膛升起然后又降下，发出一种风吹过沉船一样的声音，安静地躺了一会儿后，平缓了下来，“你真的需要别人帮忙吗？”他说。

他的腹部上开始出汗了，细小而温热，Kaz漫不经心地抚摸，琢磨夏天到了还是得叫Venom剃毛，总不能开一个夏天的空调，否则他就得睡沙发去。Venom的手伸了过来，摸进他的短裤，掏出皱缩在两腿之间的老二（ _糟糕，最近是不是做太多，不太敏感了_ ）。毯子随着他的动作而下滑，Venom庞大的肩膀遮挡住了窗帘后投进来的微光，他的手套弄着Kaz依然柔软的老二，另外一只手拉起Kaz的T恤，露出胸膛。“你能不能……”一个谨慎的停顿，过于有礼貌，“……穿别的睡衣。”

“这件怎么了。”

“汉堡。”

“汉堡怎么了，汉堡是这个世界上最完美的东西之一。”

Venom叹了口气，继续把T恤朝上拽，左手继续热切地抚弄着，指尖滑过他的龟头，按进凹槽，Kaz哆嗦了一下，愉悦的感觉从尾椎升起，他彻底硬了起来，睾丸在两腿之间收缩，他举起手，让Venom脱掉他的T恤，内裤依然挂在大腿根部，沉甸甸的阴囊坠在松紧带上，像被手指松弛地环绕着。“行了。”他说。“做得挺好的嘛，喜欢摸我这里？”

Venom没理会他，把T恤扔到枕头上，凑过来，舔舐他的嘴角，他的喉咙里热切地响着，但依然沉默寡言。Kaz一只手抓着他的腰，一边在下面调整身体， Venom的腹部沉重地擦过他的小腹，这一个月来他增加了些重量，而且不都是肌肉，Kaz几乎感到了一丝幸灾乐祸。他的腰朝上耸了耸，Venom小腹延伸到两腿之间的毛发像一把宽大而蓬乱的刷子，软软地刷在他的老二上，有点刺刺地发痒，靠近阴茎的地方，毛发已经开始褪色，出现了一点灰白色。Kaz感觉到Venom的手指向下伸去，手指蹭过他的腹股沟，摸向他的尾椎所在，在小孔外打了一转，“你想在上面？”Venom闷声说。

他的阴茎歇息在Kaz的腹部上，已经湿润了起来，在眼角余光里红肿而坚硬，Kaz向下挪动身体，一直到双手抓着他的大腿根部，嘴张开，触碰到他勃起的顶端，Venom的腰微微耸起，他舔了舔，舔舐掉黏在龟头边缘的半透明前液，咸味在他嘴里弥漫开来，Kaz继续用舌尖试探，刺激他顶端上敏感的神经，嘴唇爱抚微微晃动的硬挺的阴茎，感觉搏动的血管在涨得通红的皮肤下急促地跳动。更多的前液顺着龟头上的裂口溢出，黏糊糊地向下滑落，滴在他的嘴边，他张嘴接住，又舔舐了一会儿，专心致志地吸吮柱身，拇指抹过环切手术痕迹下面的一小圈敏感皮肤，抬起眼，耐心地看着Venom因为忍耐而双眼紧闭，膝盖微微颤抖。

Venom的喉咙里呼出一口气，他睁开眼睛，视线对上了Kaz的，Kaz张开嘴，舌头向外轻轻一推，Venom的阴茎滑了出去，翘起的顶端依然碰到他的下唇，光滑而温热，因为唾液而滑腻。他举起手，手指握住柱身，套弄了几下，Venom的嘴里挤出几声几乎显得虚弱的呜咽声，Kaz的右手拍了拍他的大腿，提醒他继续保持静止不动，他耐心地爱抚Venom硬得几乎不自然了的阴茎，揉捏了几下后面的睾丸，舌头一下下地舔Venom胯下的每个部分，发出赞许的细碎声音，“真好。”他耳语一般地说，“感觉很好，是不是？让我来……真乖，喜欢这样？真是个好孩子。”

浓重的汗味和麝香味弥漫着，Kaz继续耐心地诱哄他，用手指和灵巧的舌头，进入他身体上敏感的部分，以及思想的深处，让Venom一英寸一英寸地打开。Kaz的右手紧紧地攥着Venom的髋骨，感觉到他臀部无意识的轻微晃动越来越频繁和虚弱，接近高潮。他满意地停了下来，用拇指抹掉嘴上黏着的前液，Venom的喉咙响了一声，发出失望的声音，腰耸了耸，想把阴茎再次送回他的嘴里。Kaz起身，看着Venom在一侧胳膊肘上躺了下来，抬起头，疑惑地看着他，嘴半张着，微微颤动，一脸迫切。Kaz半跪在床垫上，快速地套弄了一下自己胯下的勃起，抑制住突然涌起的情欲。这个房间里有两个人，其中一个比另外一个更有控制权。如果你觉得这只是个经验问题，那你就得再想想。

Venom的眼睛安静地盯着他，视线牢牢地停留在他的脸庞上，等待允许，Kaz摇头，然后翻身下床，从床头柜里拿出润滑油。他回到床上，依然半跪着，坐在膝盖上，“前天才刚检查完STD，我就不戴套了。”Kaz说，看向Venom。Venom躺在枕头上，点了点头。他缓慢地拧开润滑剂的盖子，递给Venom，另外一只手松弛地握着勃起。“帮我抹。”他说。

床垫下沉了一点，Venom凑了过来，掌心覆盖着一层厚厚的润滑剂，他的嘴依然微微张开，脸颊通红，说不上是因为兴奋还是窘迫，Kaz双腿分开，让他握住，从头到尾地抹上润滑油，眼角余光里，他看着Venom身下的勃起因为亢奋和快感而微微地抖动，随着动作，贴在大腿上，留下微弱的湿痕，分不清是前液还是唾液。Kaz呻吟出声，耸进Venom粗糙而结实的掌心，耐心地等待。

过了一会儿，他拨开Venom的手，示意可以了，Venom表情有些恍惚，眼神焦距摇晃，让他等太久了，下次得注意。Kaz跨出一条腿，拉过枕头，Venom配合地躺了下来，背部朝上，Kaz把枕头塞到他的腹部下面，再朝下拽了一点。如果事先知道要做，那么晚饭之后，洗完澡，回到床上，他会花上一到两个小时，悠闲而不慌不忙地准备，看着笔记本上播放的电视剧，从一根手指逐渐地加到第四根，用上嘴和一点舌头，如果他足够有兴致的话，多半还会在两根手指的时候哄Venom让他用点其他的小玩意儿。但这会儿没时间了，他喘息着，三根油腻的手指进进出出，感觉Venom后颈仰起，忍住一声呜咽，还得忍耐。他俯身下去，嘴唇拂过Venom的肩胛骨之间，覆盖住隆起的肌肉，舔舐凸出的脊椎骨，Venom背上的皮肤绷紧然后又松弛，腰微微颤抖着，臀部急促地在他手上摩擦。“再忍耐一下，很快就好了，真可爱。”

他还是没忍住，加到第四根手指的时候，手指稍微分开，感觉到Venom忍痛的喘息时，Kaz俯身下去，含住他的睾丸，牙齿向后拉扯敏感的皮肤，然后舌头一路向下，舔舐到括约肌的边缘，抚慰了一会儿，舌尖探进手指之间的缝隙里，Venom的身体猛地绷紧，然后抽搐了起来，他的皮肤变成了一种淡红色，兴奋得几乎不能触碰了。Kaz继续舔舐，手指缓慢地进出，关节曲起，一声缓慢的、虚弱的哽咽声震动了Venom的身体，他快到极限了。Kaz拔出手指，在左手手背上擦了擦嘴，没费心擦拭右手，握住挺立的阴茎，“我要插入了。”他说。

入口已经变得柔软而有些红肿，龟头刚刚顶住，Venom的腰就本能地向前一晃，发出被快感淹没的声音，“想要更大一点的？”他嘴上带着一点笑意，把顶端送了进去。Kaz缓慢地喘气，手按住Venom的腰，臀部开始推送。用插入的一点儿缓慢地顶进去，他换了个姿势，一只脚踩着床垫，一条腿的膝盖依然跪着，一直到进入了一半，双手抓住Venom的腰，开始深深浅浅地抽送。快感从睾丸深处急促地升起，他能感觉到下身还在胀大，Kaz伸手，退出一点，调整阴茎的位置，换个角度，抓着Venom的大腿根部，仰着头，喘息着撞击他的身体。“痛吗？”他问，手指拨弄Venom的睾丸，继续有力的抽插。他的视线向下，头晕目眩地看着他们身体连接的地方，没什么新鲜的，但看着自己的下身埋在Venom的身体里，依然让他喉咙发干，他的拇指别住Venom的臀缝，死死地盯着，“别看了……”Venom闷哼，过于了解他，沉重的鼻息里，Venom的喘息带着一点儿疼痛的感觉，同时满是情欲，他弯下腰，猛地一挺，胸膛压在Venom的背上，手摸向他的胸膛。Kaz一只手揉他的胸膛，一只手抓住他的大腿，急促而粗鲁地抽插，“所以你比起让我看，更喜欢含着我？真好。”

Venom发出的声音断续而不成音调，身体扭动，胸膛急促地起伏，他烧得发红的脑袋里有了个念头，但依然压在Venom身体，双手攥着他的臀部，腰像骑马一样地前后摇晃，拼命推送，哽咽地呻吟，Venom的肩膀耸起，野蛮地挣扎，仿佛想和他争斗，鼓胀的阴囊在两腿之间收缩，下身在枕头上磨蹭，Kaz看着他的腰随着身体每次被贯穿的时候都抽搐一下，这景象淫秽到了极点，让他无法思考其他事情，只能继续哽咽而甜腻地夸奖Venom，夸他有多紧，让他觉得有多舒服，以及表现得有多好，Venom在嘴里咬着的拳头和毯子之间吼叫闭嘴，只有这种时候才这么激动，Kaz努力地去想，头脑发烫，专注于下身传来的阵阵酥麻，感到了射精的冲动，他的胳膊环过Venom的胸膛，臀部紧贴着Venom又快又急地抽插，低吼声戛然而止，变成了一声嘶哑的喊叫，Venom的拳头猛地砸在床垫上，臀部高高耸起，在他身上使劲地磨蹭了几下，身体紧绷，颤抖了一下，然后射了出来。

他再抽插了几次，然后拔了出来，腰颤抖着，把Venom翻了个身，Venom双眼半闭，腹部急促地起伏，依然沉浸在高潮里，胸膛一片刺眼的红色，Kaz喘息着，抓着自己的睾丸，肩膀抖动，尽全力控制，然后双膝跪在Venom身侧，跨坐在Venom胸膛上，阴茎埋进他隆起的结实胸肌之间的沟壑里，Kaz的手按住阴茎，急促地摩擦起来，他咬着牙齿，嘴唇稍微掀起，迷失在滚烫的皮肤和湿漉漉的毛发的触感之间，粗硬的胸毛刺进他的龟头，他的髋骨狠狠地撞到Venom身上，兴奋到了极点，手指捏住一侧乳头，粗鲁地揉捏和摁压，拉扯起来，手腕颤抖，他咬着脸颊内部，意识模糊，感觉到Venom的手指触碰到他的臀部，他闷哼了一声，然后精液就在手指之间溅了出来。Kaz半张着嘴，眼睛疼痛地在眼皮后闪烁，一直射出了满满一囊的精液，才终于停止了动作。

他们在汗湿的床单上躺了一会儿，Kaz粗重地呼吸，手指无意识地在小腹和胯下抚摸，过了一会儿，他咳嗽了一声，稍微翻过身去，感觉到Venom扯下了毯子，扔在地板上。Venom去洗澡了，他疲倦地闭上眼睛，身体终于停止了震颤。他支起身体，拉开床头柜抽屉，拿出一包纸巾，擦拭下身和腹部。接着他抓起毯子，抱到床上依然干燥的部分，躺了下来，闭上眼睛。

Venom回来的时候，床垫朝Kaz这边下沉了一点，Venom是从他习惯睡的这一侧上床的，“你睡那边。”Kaz嘟囔，依然抱着毯子，大约一分钟后，Venom手脚并用，越过他，在另外一边躺下。

“我腰疼。”他抱怨。

“你的核心肌肉群不行，需要练习。”

“我刚刚射了一个星期的量，别和我说任何比Luke的父亲是谁更复杂的事情。”

Venom打了个响鼻，不置可否，他的手伸了过来，抓住毯子，拉过去一部分，准备睡觉。

“去植物园的时候，做吞拿鱼三明治好吗？”过了一会儿，他安静地说。

Kaz考虑了大约一分钟，然后反应了过来。

“我不敢相信。”他说，几乎货真价实地感到震惊，想要骇笑。“你居然为了一块吞拿鱼三明治卖了自己。”

“我没有。”迅速的回答。过于迅速。

“天啊。”

“不是你想的那样。” _噢，他现在应该脸红了。_

也许也没有。

Kaz没有回答，他换了一个姿势，缓慢地转过身，面对着Venom，眼睛依然闭着。膝盖碰到Venom毛茸茸的小腿。然后Kaz松开手，让Venom得到更多毯子。他的脑袋枕着右手手臂，缓慢地呼吸。舒适而熟悉的气味充满了他的鼻子，他放松了下来，满足了。“刚才挺不错。”他说。

“恩。”

“也不是不能做吞拿鱼三明治。”

“唔。”

“你知道，我还可以再做一次。再给我几分钟，我就可以硬起来了。”

“Kaz。”

“什么？”

“晚安。”

“这是什么？‘今晚不行我头疼’？Snake，我还以为你很强硬。一个男子汉大丈夫一晚上做一两次在下面的轻而易举，三四次也很容易，真的，你只要——”

“我要睡觉了。”

“真的，你要相信我——”

“晚安。”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Help I had been kidnapped by a silly domestic AU.


End file.
